Cold Case Love
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: On a dark and dreary night in DC, Gibbs has an unexpected female visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? All will be explained. Gibbs/OC Bad summary, please R&R! Lemon.
1. Things That Dreams Are Made Of

**Disclaimer, Summary & A/N:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story... and probably many more. This had been on my mind for a bit... no, a lot of the time, and it wasn't going away, I just had to write it out, so here we all are, I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

On a dark and dreary night Gibbs had an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter One**

Black clouds moved in over the house, blocking it entirely from aerial view. Rain drummed fiercely on the window, big thick fat raindrops fell continuously and noisily, thunder rolled forming a racket outside, but the noise wasn't loud enough to wake the sleeping marine. Sprawled out, cocooned inside a white duvet, his eyes tightly closed as he rolled onto his side, tightly grasping the white pillow in his sleep, mumbling the pictures that flashed up behind his eyelids of his current dream and the images he'd witnessed over the week.

Work had taken it's toll on his body, he'd come home straight from work, shredded his jacket downstairs, not bothering to lock the door he had ran upstairs, forgetting about the unfinished boat in his basement that needed his attention after that he'd removed his other clothes in the bedroom and practically crawled into bed. He welcomed the comfort the plump mattress and duvet gave him as well as the arms of Morpheus that called to him as he laid down his tired body, sleep beckoned him and he welcomed it. Closing his eyes Gibbs let himself relax, curling the duvet around him, he soon fell asleep to the sound of light rain on his window, he bent his arm tighter under the pillow, propping himself on it as he curled his arm around it grasping it, hugging it acting out his dream...

_...I reach out my fingers, my fingertips gently brush against her hair line, pressing my hand to her cheek my thumb dips into to the hollow underneath her cheek bone she audibly sighs at the contact. I release my grip on her cheek, instead I press my forehead to hers, closing my eyes, just loving, revelling at the fact I'm in her presence. I hear her breathing, deep, controlled probably because I'm touching her, I'm pleased she's allowing me to touch her, I love touching her, though I love doing something else with her more... I move away slightly, opening my eyes, hers flash open, bright beautiful and alert. I press my lips to hers, immediately I feel the warmth and dare I say it love radiating from her. She, on contact closes her arms around me, embracing myself in a hug, breaking away, I hear her whimper at the loss of contact between us, with a bewildered expression on her face I can only give her one of my minimally used smiles at the affection in her eyes she's shows me, I then reciprocate her hug, tightening my arms around her, she feels warm and brilliant, like she belongs in my arms, I will miss her, I do miss her, her contact her hugs, her kiss..._

...Now the rain was hard and thunderous, jolts of lightning lit up the black opal sky, scattered with joining dark grey clouds that was dripping fat rain droplets all over Washington.

Lighting ripped through the dark above his house, lighting up the entire room. Yet, the silver marine did not wake from his deep sleep.

Jethro's eyes remained tightly shut, lying still underneath the warm bed, occasionally turning to find a spot when his position had become uncomfortable.

Until something broke him out of his slumber.

Gibbs woke up with a start his heart hammering in his chest, like it was going to break out of his rib cage and make a bloody mess on his white sheets. He sat up, his eye line directly meeting a flash of lighting creating an interval in the darkness in the room. Gibbs cursed why he never put curtains back up when he came back from ret... Leaving and going to Mexico.

Instead of blinking away the tears that formed in his eyes from the violent flash that now wouldn't leave his sight no matter where he looked, Gibbs stared into the dark clouds, waiting for another sudden flash of lightning, waiting to face it off like a suspect in interrogation or McGee not doing something he should have.

Then there was that sound again, Gibbs was under the impression that the sound he heard was something from his dream, but then again... Rule #51 sometimes you're wrong.

Jethro had concluded that the sound had come from the front door, or near to there. Gibbs got his tired body out of bed, not bothering to throw on any clothes, he had a white t-shirt and boxers on, it's not like he was naked or anything. Anyway it most probably was a neighbour coming home from work wanting to borrow his sander or they've ran out of milk or some other damn thing...

Gibbs staggered downstairs, sleep still beckoning him back to bed, back to sleep. But the person at the door would most likely persist in their annoying knocking and aggravating of a very sleepy and now increasingly annoyed ex-marine.

Gibbs opened the door, mentally scolding himself for not locking it earlier, he opened it a crack, meeting his frontal vision was average height, with their back to him a young woman or man for that matter, he couldn't tell as the light was poor, Jethro opened the door one more inch, knowing it'd creak, it was an old house, like its owner.

The supposed neighbour on his doorstep turned their head to meet Gibbs' eyes with their own amazing blue eyes.

"Hey, Jethro." Her voice immediately had his attention. It was sharp, well-educated, cool and British.

Ruby Valenti.

Why the hell was she on his door step? It's been months! Months since his eyes had looked into those mesmerizingly similar ocean blues. Months since they've talked, shouted, hugged, looked and kissed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her. But he had so many questions to ask her – _how have you been since I last saw you? What have you been up to? Why haven't you contacted me? _Or more and most importantly – _Have you missed me?_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs suddenly found himself with a very dry mouth and a spinning head, not to mention his bubbling annoyance threatening to burst out was now quickly dissipating. Just looking into those sapphire eyes had him removing his armour, dropping to his knees and shedding his tough-guy exterior, she didn't ask him to but he would anyway.

He observed her, Ruby Valenti, a full head of curly ash brown hair, which stopped on and just over her shoulders which was curled around her petit ears, azure blue eyes, milky white skin and full peach lips.

Just has he remembers her.

Her lips and cerulean eyes curved into a confused expression; she was expecting a reply. He'd better give her one.

"Err, hi." _Oh, great one Jethro! That'll reassure her that you're happy to see her!_

Ruby smiled warmly at Gibbs.

"Months without me, Jethro, then I turn up on your doorstep at..." Ruby checked her wrist, a classy watch on a black strap glinted in the dim near nonexistent light, "... just gone half two in the morning and all you can say is 'hi'?" She asked.

Anger, seriousness, confusion and sorrow in her eyes.

"Hey, Rubes, I've missed ya." Gibbs began smoothly. _Now, that, Gunny, _was_a warm introduction! _"You wanna come in?" Jethro smiled, hoping she saw it, only just remembering the pouring rain on his windows, door, and face and in Ruby's hair. He looked down at her feet he swore she had slippers on. "It's cold. It's pouring."

"Is it?" she asked, her brows furrowing; creating an exaggerated confused expression. Ruby tilts her head up, letting the cold rain fall onto her face; cool, clear... not to mention cold. She laughed. Laughed at the rain pouring down her face, the unnoticed rain pouring down her face, Ruby puts her hands to her face, running her hands through her hair.

Her laugh sent a rush of memories through Gibbs' mind...

_...He presses his nose into her cheek, holding her, embracing her, slim wet legs hooked around his waist, her arms around his neck, placing her lips on his, her hands in his soaking wet silver hair, getting wetter by the second, water running over them both down their bare backs, in their hair, it felt great. The freezing cold, sharp bite of the rain and the warmth they both freely offered to each other..._

...Her laugh sent a rush somewhere else too.

Ruby turned to Gibbs, an ear-to-ear grin on her face; she removed her hands from her hair. "If that offer's still available I'll like to come in now, before I catch pneumonia and die."

Damn, she's not changed a damn bit. Well maybe a little bit perhaps.

Gibbs' answer was opening his door so she could step inside.

Ruby Valenti gave a silent thank you and stepped inside, shedding her soaking wet leather jacket and dropping it on the floor, stepping out of her slippers she let her feet, and black painted toes feel the smooth flooring of Gibbs' house. It really had been months.

Looking at her feet, she saw droplets of water fall to the floor, two, four, six; Ruby put a hand to the ends of her hair, squeezing them so the droplets on the floor doubled then tripled. Her eyes were still pointed at the floor as two tanned feet walked into view. Ruby raised her head, thick calves, thighs, chest... bloody hell he'd not changed at all hadn't he? She raised her eyes to meet his.

"I bet a dollar you're wondering why I'm here, at a ridiculous time?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded attentively. "Yup."

"Ah," Ruby began, biting her lower lip. "I'm back in America for a week with a friend, Kitty, you remember her don't you? Well, I'm back for her; she invited me, actually called me up! I was in England at the time, called me up asking if I wanted to sleep over! She knew I was in England! So I got a flight out here, looking forward to a really good time when I soon realise it's not just her, her girlfriends, boyfriends, and their girlfriends and boyfriends. So..."

She was silenced by a warm tanned finger on her pink lips.

"You need a place to stay tonight?"

**End of Chapter One**

**Do please R&R. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Ruby In The Smoke

**Disclaimer, A/N & Summary:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story... and probably many more.

Truth be told, my dear reviewers, this was actually a dream I had, but instead of it leaving me and disappearing like all my other dreams, this lingered and screamed at me to be written out. I being a good listener, agreed. ;)

On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I may cover all bases, keep ya all happy!

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter two**

She smiled behind his finger; either that or she pressed a kiss to it. The warm rough voice in her ear, a voice she hadn't heard for so long, reassured her that what Ruby was doing, was right.

Her bright blue eyes snapped from looking down at his finger, his eyes then back again.

Gibbs took the hint and removed it.

"Yup. You bet I do."

Gibbs, being the gentleman and also the NCIS agent thought on his feet and came up with a final decision. "I'll ah, take the couch, you can have my bed." Gibbs looked down, embarrassed? But by what by being an utter gentleman or by his state of undress? Ruby searched his eyes and widened her own.

"You really don't need to do that."

Gibbs was sat up in bed, his silver hair messed up slightly, in his t-shirt and boxers for the second time this evening. Listening to Ruby in the bathroom, she was humming some pop song, he didn't know it. Before getting into bed he'd offered her the use of his house by using the words 'what's mine is yours' and 'treat it like you would your home' in a sentence before mumbling that he was going to bed, once in the bedroom he 'Gibbs-slapped' himself hard on the back of his head for acting like a fool around her.

Ruby Valenti emerged from the bathroom, after taking a fluffy white towel to her brunette hair and roughly towel-drying it, taking off her sodden black jeans and placing them on the radiator, she got ready for going to Gibbs' room, taking the scenic route.

She was taking small baby steps from the bathroom to where Gibbs now laid. Why was she being so timid? She'd stringed together several sentences on his door step but now, in his house, behind a locked door. The courage and confidence had drained away along with the puddles of rain outside his house. She eventually reached his door, pushing it open she saw him looking directly at her, those navy blue eyes, looking straight through her, feeling as if he knew all her current thoughts and feelings.

Wearing something skimpy and black, Ruby smiled slightly, stepping into the bedroom. All Spice and bourbon filled her nostrils, just like before, just like all those months ago. Pulling her vest-top that stopped just above her hips over her ass as she walked over with lead weight feet and slipped into the warm white bed laying on the edge not wanting or thinking where this could end up with one wrong movement, squirm or wrongly placed foot.

"Ya know, I can move to the couch if you're uncomfortable."

"I told you, I'm fine, we're fine. We're fine aren't we?" Ruby said all in one single breath, not looking at Jethro.

"Of course we're fine." Gibbs spoke softly. Before adding, "I've just not seen you in a while, a long while."

Ruby looked across at Gibbs and smiled; she turned onto her side and ran her knuckles on the side of his weathered face, the side furthest away from her. Immediately, his blue eyes and hers connected. "I know, I'm sorry, I should've contacted you. Called, wrote; anything." She paused, "I'm glad we're fine." Instead of leaving it there Ruby then added. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you."

Ruby took her hand away before running her thumb across his lips and brought the duvet up and over her shoulders. "So, how was your day?"

"Double homicide."

"Uh-huh. Tell me about it." She replied looking at him.

"Well, a guy rang up 911, kinda confessing to something. He told the cops- and I know exactly what he said, I had to decipher the son of a bitch's statement - he said 'I was invited round for dinner; I had my dinner I then indulged myself in dessert. There was a knock at the door then I took out the trash.'" Gibbs told, not needing to refer to his notebook or ring anybody up at the bull pen as those words, the so called confession was forever burned into his mind and his retinas.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. Weird? Yup, but when does this double homicide come into it?" Ruby asked, her ever inquisitive brain wanting to learn from Jethro Gibbs; an ex-marine, a widow and triple divorcee, a man that had lived, nearly died and had survived the Royal Marines. Was he an inspiration? Yes. Was he the perfect role model? That's a whole different story.

"The double homicide comes into it, when and yes it's the same case, when we searched the house where the anonymous 911 phone call had been made and then traced. We found a female corpse on the dining table, throat slashed and signs of sexual assault. When Ducky, ah, Doctor Mallard got her TOD and then got her out, we disposed of those boot things we wore in the house to make sure our own footprints weren't taken in as evidence, we disposed of them at the back of the house," Gibbs stopped to look at Ruby's expression, to see if she was distraught by the on going story. But all that met his eyes was hers, full of sorrow. He decided to continue, if she was as strong as before, she could handle this, "That was when we found... when we found the other corpse, the male corpse in the trash can at the back of the house." Gibbs ended, exhaling a lungful of held breath.

"Oh, God..." Ruby sat up, the duvet falling away, she held a hand to her mouth, "Some people are just sick in the head aren't they?" She exclaimed behind her hand.

Seeing her emotion he quickly continued. "You've not heard the best bit yet, the two corpses, Sally and John Gilnitz, were husband and wife. My theory was that the killer had broken into the house, Sally had tried to call for help, her fingerprints where found on the smashed mobile phone we found. She probably went along with the bastard's plan, keeping calm, until it got nasty, until he asked her to lie down on the table. Then her husband came home, from work from selling insurance, interrupting them, he slashed her throat in a blind panic. Stabbed and killed the husband with the same knife and threw him away like he was a soda can."

He looked at Ruby Valenti, her thick curly brunette hair falling in front of her face, her knuckles in her mouth, biting hard into them to stop any tears that were forcing themselves out of her eyes; she was biting hard enough to leave a mark. Gibbs reached out a calloused hand and brushed a few hanging curls away from her face, resting his hand of her face. She looked deep into his eyes as he ran his thumb down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked warm and calm. He saw her remove her knuckles from her mouth to speak.

"Hmm? Me, oh I'm fine Gibbs. It's just some story to go to sleep on." She smirked then her tone became more serious. "This must've been eating you up inside."

"I'm not gonna lie, it was, for me, for everyone." He sighed.

"Oh, god..." She sighed vastly, "Well that's my nightmares sorted for the foreseeable future." She smiled but it was so obvious it wasn't in her heart. "...You mentioned Ducky. Damn, I miss him too. He was the only one that showed me true kindness when I was at NCIS. Apart from you that is." She matched his full-hearted sigh. "So, the killer told you exactly what happened in his phone call, but he was just so sick and twisted enough that he wanted you to put the pieces of it altogether." Ruby concluded.

It was now Gibbs' turn to look deep into her eyes, it took him hours to work out his seeming confession, but it took her mere seconds. He'd be lying if he wasn't proud of her. "Why ever did you leave us, Ruby?"

**End of Chapter Two.**

**Thanks for reading, fellow fanfiction writers and NCIS fans, now please grace me with a review, please thank you! Xxx DCIPHOENIX xxX**


	3. Flashbacks of a fool

**Disclaimer, A/N & Summary:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story... and probably many more.

If you have reviewed and continued to read this story, thank you, you're awesome, I love you! This is the next chapter in the story, continuing Gibbs and Ruby V's conversation and also the start of the start of something big! :O ;)

On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter Three**

"You know why, Gibbs!" Ruby Valenti told him with a raised voice. "How many more times do I need to tell you? And how many more times do I need to apologise for leaving?! It's not like you never left or anything! Oh, yeah, when I was at NCIS, they told me about your retirement or so called retirement... Ah, anyway, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now... now." Ruby felt her voice breaking up before Jethro heard it.

"Now, I know it wasn't the right decision, Jethro." Ruby finished before Gibbs pulled his arms around her.

He took his hand off her cheek and placed it on her spine, squeezing her lower back slightly, gently, guiding her into his arms. Ruby moved but only slightly so Gibbs could pull his muscular arms around her, she felt them around her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the thin vest-top was fine enough so she could feel the warmth and movement of him on her anatomy; both of his arms enveloped her. She was once under Gibbs' wing metaphorically but now she really was; his warmth made her ignore and forget the fact that she was crying, crying hot salt tears that fell from her face and onto his arms; accompanied with the throat-burning sob, once again her face was covered with water.

Jethro pressed a gentle kiss into her damp hair, smelling the fresh outside air on her, and the dusty earthy rain as well as a few strands of a perfume she must've spayed over herself for the sleepover. He loved the smell of it; she'd never worn it before, well, not when they'd been together.

Gibbs lowered his lips to her cheek, millimetres from her ear, kissing her cheek bone, his hot breath across her bare flesh. "I love your perfume." His tone was the gentlest she'd ever heard him use with a hint of at being cheeky, Gibbs being cheeky? He must be trying to make her feel better.

Ruby let out a small giggle, her tears stopping momentarily before sniffling and speaking, "It's called Fantasque; it's not all that old. My mother gave it to me. I love the scent of it too." Ruby pulled away from him, yet she sighed when he removed her from his tight grip.

Gibbs ran his thumb the width of the flesh underneath her eyes, wiping away some lingering tears. He hated it when she cried. "I hate it when you cry, Rubes." Gibbs confessed.

Ruby sniffled again then looked into his eyes with watery ones, "That makes two of us, Jethro." She exhaled and closed her eyes.

Jethro closed his eyes before dipping his head down slightly and lightly kissing the corner of her mouth, the tip of his nose pressing in the flesh of her tear stained cheek. Was it the heart aching pain of missing her and not seeing, not being in her presence all this time or the fact she was in his arms or that she was giving all the right signals for desperately seeking his or somebody's comfort that possessed him to do this? He wasn't sure, but somehow it felt right.

Placing his lips on her own warm ones seemed utterly right at this moment, her being in his arms, in his bed, the fact her coat was hanging up downstairs. She'd left her mark all over in his home in the space of half an hour, they were all indicators that this was real; he wasn't living one of his many dreams about her, way back when he took her for granted and could freely touch and kiss her as he pleased. This was real; this was happening right now, it was his decision on where to take it next, or where not to take it.

Jethro Gibbs pulled back slightly then pressed his rough lips fully onto hers in a tender and compassionate kiss seconds later from contemplating about it. Being careful not to be too full on all at once, he wanted to know if she felt the same right now, he wanted to know if she was offended or on the other hand if she wanted, needed him to continue.

He soon got his answer.

The sudden contact of his lips on hers was more than a shock to her shaken up system, yes she had been crying and yes she wasn't in the best situation to fight him off and stop him from taking this any further. But that thought would only come to be if she wanted him off her. And that was certainly something she didn't want. She wanted him to stay.

She wanted herself to stay, to stay in his arms, for his lips to linger on hers for many more minutes, if not hours; it had been months since she had felt and had known his touch, it feels like it's been a year since she had kissed him on the cheek and walked out of his arms and out of his life, seemingly forever. But now, now she wanted him to continue, to step it up a notch to be the dominating, controlling bastard that he is and take her; to pin her down, kiss her senseless and take her.

She entwined her hands in Gibbs' silver hair, giving him a silent answer to his obvious question on whether she wanted him to kick the romantic moment up a notch, she gave it him by running them through his silver locks as he let his hands linger on her hips, lowering her down, down onto the plump mattress where he slept alone many a night, down to where he continued kissing her and slowly grasped her wrists in his hands, pinning her, holding her down. Changing the kiss to a harsh and bruising kiss, hard, ruthless, he tightened his grip on her wrists; they'd probably leave a bruise as harsh as his kiss. But Gibbs, ever the commanding, not minimally pleased bastard, wanted more then a clumsy kiss on the lips. He wanted passion, fire; all the things they had in their first kiss; he wanted to reciprocate their initial kiss.

Gibbs parted her swollen lips with his tongue; she immediately let him in, let him into her mouth. Opening up for him, feeling his tongue explore her mouth, every inch like he hadn't ever kissed her before, the passion she felt as he kissed was like something she never felt, never tasted. As she opened up her lips to him, Ruby simultaneously widened her legs, as Gibbs was in a half press-up over her; as she opened and bent them so he could lay over her. Moving her hands from his hair and hooking them around his neck.

Gibbs painfully tore his lips away from hers; something dawned on him, something that his mind couldn't leave alone, something he had to tell her before he could take it any further. "Tell me to stop at any time and I will." Gibbs spoke softly and clearly, after catching his breath back from not breathing as they kissed; he placed both of his hands on her cheeks, his weight on his elbows, still in a half press-up position. He looked down into her lust filled eyes, the once bright blue now a dangerously dark indigo.

With Ruby's arms still loosely around his neck, she mirrored his actions by placing her hands on his cheeks after running a finger across his rough lips, "Gibbs, I've been out of your arms for months, I'm hardly gonna stop you..." Gibbs swore her tears had started again, but not for the reason that he feared soon as he heard her reason leaves her lips, "...and in that time, I've missed you, I've missed you so much, Gibbs." Her eyes watered with hot salt tears for the second time this evening.

As soon as his name left her lips he locked them with his, as he lowered himself from his position to in-between Ruby's legs, taking her into his arms as he continuously kissed her; trying to kiss away her tears and pain of missing him, kissing her to relive the first time they properly kissed.

The running tears down her cheeks and her swollen pink lips had awoken all those memories of them together; crying, kissing, and laughing. Laughing with Ziva, McGee, DiNozzo and everyone at NCIS she'd bonded with when she was there. They were good memories and he never ever wanted to forget any of them, never ever wanted to part from her embrace under the white sheets, under the dark grey thunderous sky, never wanting to unlock his lips from hers.

_**Sixteen months ago**_

The bright and hot setting Washington sun was almost entirely blocked out by the black blinds pulled down entirely, blocking most of it out, only letting a few streams of orange sun to come in, allowing the customers in the tucked away bar to still know the time of day, letting them know it's evening.

Jethro Gibbs knew only to well what day and what time of day it was. It was his birthday; it was another one of his many birthdays to come without Shannon and Kelly. He missed them, with every beat of his heart, with every lungful of air, they were his first thought in the morning and his last at night. He'd tried to replace Shannon with another red head but it didn't work, it never worked, he has three divorces to prove it. Normally on his birthday he would drink from his hip flash with an inscribed message on it from Shannon and Kelly, drowning his sorrows in the bourbon within and work on his boat until a ridiculous time in the morning which meant him falling asleep in the basement.

But today, tonight, he promised himself tonight would be different. He wouldn't do that; he would go out and enjoy his birthday in a quiet yet busy pub and enjoy a bourbon or three, then perhaps picking up a gal that he would've met and liked purely for her personality and not her hair colour. Then he would take her back to his and then they'd fall asleep in each others arms. But there was no one that he was attracted to; there were no women, only old men, sitting in booths and at the bar, each nursing their own tumbler of whisky. Was he really that old? Had he reached his prime?

Gibbs was torn out of his deep and soulful thoughts at the door of the secluded pub was opened, he didn't look to see who the new customer was, he just sipped his bourbon, feeling, liking the way it burnt his throat; proving to himself that he was still alive, he wasn't dead, he was still feeling, he wasn't numb and cold to the touch like a zombie.

He was still here whereas Shannon and Kelly were still dead, still away from him. He was still unable to see them, reach them, only until his final day on the Earth. Jethro saw a movement out the corner of his eye; the new comer must have sat next to him, at the bar; with easy access to more drink.

"Hey, Sasha, Jack Daniels on the rocks, thanks." The new comer told the Russian bartender, whom was sporting a jet black beard and was in leathers. Gibbs' NCIS intuition told him he was a biker, or perhaps an old one. Whereas the new comer, who Gibbs hadn't laid eyes on yet was British. By her voice and accent he'd estimated this. He slowly turned to the direction of the voice and what met his eyes was an average height, brunette young woman perching herself on a red leather topped barstool.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Wow! I never saw that ending coming! Wait... course I did! I wrote it! : P bet you didn't though? Tell me in your lovely review now, fanfiction-ers... thank you for reading.**


	4. A Ruby amongst diamonds

**Disclaimer, A/N & Summary:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story... and probably many more. Sasha the Barman belongs to me.

If you have reviewed and followed this story from when I started thank you, it really does mean a lot to me, take these words as the truth! Okay, this is the flashback in the pub continuing. Stick with it, I have, I've carried on writing and loving this story, I just hope you have been reviewing and loving too. ;)

On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter Four**

The new comer had found herself a comfortable position on an awkward barstool a seat away from Gibbs and had taken off a shoulder bag; shed a small leather jacket; uncovering a tight and revealing short tribal print dress that stops just above her knees. Putting the bag on the black tiled flooring, she crumpled the jacket on top of it, when she received her drink and paid for it a silver haired man seemed to talk to her.

"My kinda gal..." Gibbs mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" The brunette, whom held a quizzical expression on her face turned to in the direction of the voice, to look at the man who was seemingly talking to her whilst tending his glass of whisky.

"I said 'my kinda gal.' We drink the same thing." Gibbs spoke a little higher then raised his half full tumbler. Jethro looked hard in her direction and noticed there were black mascara lines down her cheeks, unnoticeable to the other punters in the bar, but to Gibbs' marine sniper trained eye, he couldn't miss. "Boyfriend?" Gibbs asked. This got another quizzical look in her eyes.

"Broken up with your boyfriend?"

The brunette let out a small giggle and wiped away the black marks under her eyes, embarrassed as she looked in a small compact mirror she got out of her jacket pocket, "No, no boyfriend." She locked eyes with his. "Girlfriend."

"Oh." Jethro snapped his gaze away and let out an audible sigh and downed the contents of his glass. Jethro Gibbs was well and truly embarrassed. The only woman in the bar was a lesbian. She was pretty, liked whisky and by the way she talked was intelligent; he would by lying if he said he didn't want to sleep with her already. But now he well and truly couldn't.

A small tinkling sound then met his ears. He turned to the mysterious brunette who was laughing behind the full glass in her hand.

"No, hell no, it's not what you're thinking! My best mate and I broke up; we weren't in love or anything!" She then grinned ear to ear showing her incisor teeth, taking a sip of her Jack Daniels then rather seductively pressing her peach lips together obviously liking the taste, the giggling brunette then stuck out her hand, "Ruby Valenti."

Jethro Gibbs looked at her then at her hand and back again, had he scored? Does she feel the same? Oh, please let her feel the same, he really didn't want to go home to an empty house and then wake up in an empty bed. Gibbs tried a smile, feeling it tugging on the corners of his mouth, before putting out a calloused hand. "Jethro Gibbs."

"Jethro? Wow, that's an unusual name, nice to meet you Jethro." Ruby Valenti shook his hand smiling, he was really very hot to the touch, his skin felt like it was on fire yet his hand felt oddly strange, rough. Ruby then turned his rough hand in hers, looking at the hard skin that clung to his knuckles and the heel of his hand, running the pad of her thumb over them.

"Thanks, nice to meet ya too and ah, thanks for the massage." Jethro ducked his head, trying to catch her eye line as her focus were on the lines and grooves on his hand, her brows slightly furrowed as it seemed she was deep in thought. Her attention then snapped to him, Ruby's eyes noticeably widened as she realised he was watching her give an observation on his hand Ruby reluctantly released her grip.

"They're calluses from working on my boat. I have a lot of 'em, calluses, yeah. They're pretty nasty." Jethro informed Ruby as he gave his own hands a glance, turning them over then interlinking his fingers, leaning his elbows on the wood topped bar.

"You have a boat? That's awesome, you must have some skill!" Ruby exclaimed utterly amused showing it with another toothy grin.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs found out she was more than just amused and intelligent, Ruby Valenti was unlike no one he'd ever met before, first of all she had bright blue eyes exactly like his own.

After they'd introduced themselves Gibbs eyed up an empty booth where one of the many old men had been sitting, Ruby immediately took up his offer of going over and sitting together. He'd gone over with her drink to reserve the booth as Ruby picked up her bag and jacket, smirking slightly at Gibbs as she came over and shifted inside the booth in-between Gibbs and the red leather seated booth and sat down, patting the seat next to her, silently beckoning him in.

She mesmerised him, by her dark sense of humour and her interest in him and his life. Apparently she'd never been on a boat before or an aeroplane and her trip to America had been the first flight she'd ever taken, apparently she was so scared she ended up bribing a business man next to her to buy her a bottle of pink champagne that they both ended up sharing. Ruby then confessed that he must've done it because he fancied her, Gibbs added,

"Well, it's not a crime, I'm sure lots of guys find ya attractive." Jethro spoke, intending to give it to her as a compliment but it just came out sounding like an attempt at flirting.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow at him before taking in his compliment and seriously replying, "Maybe, maybe... but not at the moment it seems, I'm... I'm single, sadly."

Gibbs tried to hide the fact that that last comment made him quite happy with a spreading of warmth spreading throughout his chest, but he just told himself it was his fourth bourbon working its way through out his system, hiding his half smile by sighing at her relationship status.

"What about you, are you taken Jethro?" She asked downing her whisky then grimacing, immediately regretting her action.

"Right now, no. I'm single too." Jethro declared, his gaze dropped to his glass, seeing there was no amber liquid within, he contemplated getting up and getting another or clicking his fingers like an annoyed drunken punter demanding to be served, yet neither of these decisions seemed right to Gibbs, he'd just finished his fourth bourbon of the night, and he was really wanting to be able to see and to be capable to walk back home instead of being escorted by a Sherriff for drink driving and running over a guy's dog. "How old are you?" Gibbs blurted out without thinking; it was the alcohol wasn't it? He then looked into her eyes, wanting to see if she was lying when she gave him her answer.

Ruby gave him a warm smile, shifting closer to him, "I'm seventeen, Jethro."

_Seventeen? Son of a bitch, she's too young for me_. Jethro thought and felt as if his heart had actually sunk, down into the pit of his stomach where it lay broken and bruised. She's really beautiful, clever and warm-hearted; I'm just too old for her. She wouldn't want someone like me, wouldn't she? "I'm too old for you." Gibbs admitted.

Ruby Valenti sighed resting her palm against Gibbs' cheek, he was still quite intensely hot to the touch, "No, you're not, Jethro, you don't act it anyway."

Gibbs' eyes searched hers for an emotion as he spoke, "Of course I don't, well not in public, anyway, I'm not like the rest of these old guys, but Ruby, you need to know my-" Gibbs was cut off by her hand over his mouth, it smelt like coco butter. She then spoke into his ear

"No, I don't need to know your age, Jethro. Excuse me if I sound a little rude but... I don't need to know your life's history and why you're drowning your sorrows in a secluded, dingy little pub in the bloody back end of beyond! Jethro." Ruby Valenti paused a little. "Right now I need you to kiss me."

**End of Chapter Four**

**Please review, now you've read it, NCIS fans... I love reviews! They spur me and my muse on!**


	5. Precious

**Disclaimer, A/N & Summary:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story... and probably many more.

Thank you to all that have read and reviewed, they do inspire me and motivate me to continue this story; I hope you're loving it as much as I. Should I notch it up to an M rating? If I should or you want me to, then I will.

On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter Five**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't need telling twice.

Gibbs ripped away her hand that was preventing hers and his lips meeting. Jethro locked them the instant he could, kissing her with an alcohol endued violent passion and ferocity that he'd never used before; he was possessed, needing and wanting contact from her and fast. Entwining his fingers in the same hand, she entwined her own hands in Gibbs short silver hair, fisting her hands as Gibbs tugged her lower lip into his mouth with his teeth, grazing the skin on her lips. Gibbs heard her whimper at the pain his teeth caused to her flesh.

To hell with her age and to hell with kissing in a public place; turning to her and absentmindedly pinning her down onto the red leather by holding both her palms parallel to the seat, he kicked her feet apart.

Gibbs took her into his arms, freeing her hands, letting her wind them into his short hair again, continuously running her hands through his locks to the rhythm of his kiss as he rested his hands on her hips, feeling her curves through the thin material. Gibbs didn't stop at the sound of her whimper; it only urged him to continue. Forcing his tongue through her now open and sore lips, Gibbs, not wanting or caring for her to grant him permission, only realising that his eyes were tightly closed wanting his sensation of touch to be the only used sensation, wanting it to be heightened by considerable amounts. He placed both hands on her cheeks, keeping her in place; not hard enough that it would frighten her, just soft enough that it was a light and gentle romantic gesture.

Gibbs didn't need to hold her down. Breaking their contact, their lips; was a thought that wasn't on Ruby mind. It never even crossed her passion filled, alcohol warmed brain there was only one thought that she had right now and it was if she could she'd rip Gibbs' clothes off right now and beg him to take her right here, right now. It wasn't a bad thought, well not that bad, bad, yes, for the other customers wanting a quiet drink, having to listen to them making love in the booth, but not bad for her as making love to Jethro seemed like not a bad plan. Where else would you find a sexy sexually active silver haired blue eyed guy who was obviously interested in you?

Ruby Valenti took her hand away from out his silver hair and ran in down his face, half mirroring his current actions. She then rested it on his chest, feeling hard muscle underneath his metallic grey suit; she could make out a defined hard muscle under her fingertips, pulling back his blue shirt collar Ruby fingered his nape hair and his neck with her fingertips, leaving feather-light touches to his hot skin.

Damn, she really wanted this man naked, just to be able to see all those muscles under those clothes, then obviously she'd do more than just that with a bare man in her home. Ruby placed her hand on his hip as she moved a knee in-between his legs, prizing them apart as...

Gibbs snapped his eyes open at the sudden contact near his groin and ran his knuckles up her now exposed bare thigh. Jethro Gibbs then roughly, severely broke the contact between them, leaving a bewildered Ruby with a spinning head and a rush of annoyance and confusion at his actions.

What Gibbs did next sent her head spinning in a whole different direction. Gibbs took her into his arms, picking her up momentarily before placing her on his lap, holding on to her waist, his thumbs digging in, massaging around her hips bones; letting her straddle him. Smirking at his sudden actions Ruby let her legs hang over his thighs as she put both her hands on his chest, one hand over his racing heart. Ruby leaned closer to Gibbs, whom closed his eyes at the contact.

Still straddling him Ruby then whispering in his ear, "I want you." Her lips brushed his ear as she ended her statement, tugging lightly at his earlobe with her teeth, alternating between kissing and nipping. After kissing Gibbs lightly on the cheek Ruby pulled back before snapping her hips over his, feeling his hardness and obvious pleasure of the situation beneath her earning a low growl and an 'Oh, god' from the man beneath her, it only being heard by her.

Ruby looked into his navy blue eyes, watching him catch his breath from their heated, passion-filled kissing, she smirked at his drained, worn-out expression as herself was experiencing lack of oxygen as they kissed, but regained air when he placed her on his knees. Ruby moved in to whisper in his ear again, her hot whisky scented breath on his skin, "And by the, ah, solidarity of the situation, I think you want me too."

Ruby couldn't help but smile a touch at the worn out expression on his face.

Gibbs saw that seductive half smile on her lips, desperately trying to catch his breath he spoke for the first time since their lips had met, "I think... you should go..." Jethro mumbled.

The shock in Ruby Valenti's eyes was like someone had just threatened to shoot a small puppy in the head whilst simultaneously stabbing her through the heart; her seductive smile had melted away into a stunned frown; it was a real kick in the teeth from him, Ruby relaxed on his lap, from being tense, Valenti removed her hand from his body. He'd been showing all the right signs for wanting to sleep with her tonight, she'd made sure to reciprocate his signals. Perhaps it wasn't enough.

Gibbs couldn't believe the change in her expression from one small comment; one thing's for sure she totally grasped the wrong end of the stick in the metaphorical sense. Jethro shook his head, smirking slightly at the brunette's jump to the worse conclusion.

"...we should... go back to mine." Gibbs finished.

**End of Chapter Five**

**Gibbs finished his sentence and DCIPHOENIX finished this chapter, my reviewers will now write their review, I hope! Thanks guys! Umm, I have a question regarding the next chapter- smut (AKA changing the rating from a T to an M) or no smut?**


	6. Want

**Disclaimer, A/N & Summary:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story... and probably many more.

A big thank you and a big Abby Sciuto hug to all of who have reviewed! Also a big thank you to those who have put this story on their alerts list and their favourites list, thank you each and every one of you! Just chapter now, folks, but I wanna keep you all happy so I uploaded it.

On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!

**Cold case Love**

**Chapter Six**

Ruby Valenti found out Gibbs was anything but worn-out.

His reply to her silent question about what he meant when Gibbs said "you should go" more than satisfied her. Ruby's seductive smile reappeared on her lips and she pulled him to her, closing her arms around Gibbs' neck, she kissed his cheek.

"I thought, for a moment there... that you'd decided you didn't want me." Ruby whispered, her voice breaking ever so slightly in his ear after kissing him lightly.

Jethro Gibbs touched her cheek with a calloused hand; just denting the flesh on her cheek, Gibbs curled his fingers under her chin, slowly prising her away from him. Jethro looked into her blue aqua eyes, sighing gently; "I want you tonight, I'm sure of it." Gibbs pressed his forehead against hers gently, savouring the moment of peace after their bout of heated kissing.

Jethro's hands were on Ruby's waist, his rough fingers massaging her supple skin; she had her arms around his neck, on her tip-toes. The cold Washington air hit her cheeks as soon as they'd stepped out, Gibbs had offered to take Ruby home as the small bar was about to close. He'd gave her a kiss on the cheek before offering his hand and the suggestion of taking her back to his, she'd climbed off his lap, getting a funny yet couldn't-care-less look from Sasha behind the bar who was cleaning glasses, and they'd gone out, wrapping their coats around themselves, shielding themselves from the cold bitter, stinging air.

Now Ruby Valenti had her back to the outside of the small bar, just as soon as they'd gotten out, Gibbs had gently pinned her against the brick outside wall of the bar, he'd held her chin in his hand continuously running his thumb against her jaw bone, pulling her closer to him; he dipped his head to close the small gap between them. Jethro Gibbs pressed his lips against hers, momentarily ignoring the bitter air, she relaxed into his touch draping her arms around his neck, keeping him in place as he kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, once again she let him; there was no battle between them for dominance, Gibbs was dominate, she saw it in his eyes, she felt it in him; she felt it right now.

Gibbs ran his fingertips down her neck, letting go of her chin, no longer worrying that she was going to pull away. He stopped running his fingers down her, his fingertips lingered near her cleavage. Gibbs had stopped kissing her but had kept his lips on hers.

Ruby pulled away from him, her breathing uneven and quite fast.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her soft voice and English accent dying in the cold air.

Gibbs shook his head slightly, smirking at her again.

"Stop jumping to conclusions Rubes," Jethro rested his head against hers. "Nothings wrong. I'm thinkin' that I can't drive you home; I may've had one to many. We need a taxi." Gibbs whispered in her ear, deep in thought.

"We don't need a taxi; one would be nice but..." Ruby pulled her lower lip into her mouth seductively; she liked the small change to her name. "We could just do it here." She smiled and looked him in the eye.

Gibbs' lips were parted slightly, obviously getting her suggestion into his whisky clouded brain. Gibbs dropped his hands to her hips, putting his thumbs in the small hollow of skin near them, massaging ever-so-slightly. Pulling her hips to his, he then started grinding himself against her slowly, Ruby groaned quietly, keeping her arms around his neck, her head still close to his, head butting him slightly as she gasped into his ear. "You wanna do it right here?" He mumbled against her cheek.

"Right here." Ruby answered, the smile widening slightly.

"Right now?" Gibbs asked, quickening his grinding reasonably. Pressing his thumbs in the flesh below her hip bones, he could feel them protruding through her thin summer dress a small fraction. A small glint in his eye was seen by her in the pale outdoor light as was the smirk on his lips that he used to charm many women; he was playing her, teasing her.

"Yeah, right now," Ruby knocked her nose against his slightly, her breathing was faster as Jethro continued crashing his hips into hers. Ruby raised her head to kiss him, but Gibbs pulled his head back a small frown on his lips.

"We can't do it here, it's illegal." Jethro told her matter-of-factly, stopping teasing her, a small hint of order in his voice. "We need a-"

"TAXI!" Ruby Valenti cut him off as she sided against him, running forwards onto the curb of the sidewalk, waving a textbook American TAXI to stop. Ruby opened the door to tell the driver on where to go, yet she faltered, turning back to Gibbs who was wondering where his lover to be had disappeared to.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had his head against the brick of the secluded bar, his pulse was racing, he could feel and hear it in his ears, his blood, it pounded and rushed down to a certain area. He couldn't believe just so damn hard he was or how his skin felt like fire. He turned to Ruby who was bent over to she was face to face with the TAXI driver. Gibbs looked as her ass as he walked over to her, she really was quite cute, even in the pale moon light he saw her blue eyes light up against her flowing dark hair, telling the driver where they wanted to go, Jethro guided Ruby into the TAXI.

**Whoop, it's heating up, guys, do you really, REALLY want it to be an M? Do you want the smut turned up to full? Tell me in your review please, thank you for reading my little on going story. ;) **


	7. Bad Things

_**Disclaimer, A/N & Summary:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story and probably many more..._

_Thanks to all that have stayed with this story and have continued reading and reviewing._

_Right, well this is chapter seven, I must be doing something right... lucky seven? Well it is for Ruby V it seems... ;)_

_On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!_

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter Seven**

Jethro Gibbs had his fingers inter-linked with Ruby's as they sat on the back-seat of the TAXI. They were sat close enough, sat side by side so their knees nudged against the other's as they went over a bump in the tarmac, also with each one of those quite frequent bumps she would feel a shock of seemingly pure white hot electric shoot up from her knee to her leg and to somewhere where shocks like that were absolutely welcome... Which would conjure a smirk to appear on her lips as Gibbs massaged the junction of flesh between her thumb and forefinger as they held hands. Ruby sighed as he caressed her hand, resting her head on his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against him slightly as she tightened the grip on his hand.

Ruby felt Gibbs press a long kiss into her dark hair, matching her sigh with one from his own lips. The combined feeling of Gibbs stroking her hand, the jolts of electricity shooting up her bones every few seconds and the small flutter of breath on the back of her neck made her spine involuntary tingle.

Something so simple able to have such a complicated response from her body.

Gibbs then kissed the top of her ear, getting another lungful of her fruity shampoo that he only just realised her hair must've been regularly washed in. He then got an image flash in his head of her in the shower, them _both_ in the shower, his hands in her lathered hair...

He couldn't even remember them pulling up outside he just pulled her to him and exited the TAXI. Gibbs paid the cab driver, snaked his arm around her waist then guided her towards his home.

God, all he could think of was getting her naked and underneath him soon as possible.

Once inside, she had little time to take in her new surroundings. It was a big house, she might have even said large. Or _family_ sized?

Her eyes adjusted to the warm orangey glow inside his house before he pulled her to him again, nearly tipping her over as he pulled Ruby onto her toes.

Gibbs kissed her lightly on the lips before looking her over. "What we doing hangin' around here?" He brushed a stray hair from her cheek. "The bedroom's upstairs."

"Really? Wouldn't have guessed that..." She smirked. "I'm just wondering if we should put some music on?" Ruby escaped his grasp and moved into the spacious living area. She threw a quick look over her shoulder as she moved away from him. "It'd mask the sound of our _l'amour._ Putting music on would mean we wouldn't have to be quiet to not wake your neighbours now would we...?"

She crouched next to an old record player that was resting on an unpacked box, containing items he couldn't remember.

Getting it off the box, she moved it onto a bookshelf where she fiddled with the plug. "Ugh, hate these things. At least we _switch on_ our plugs when were plugging stuff in... God, this thing's ancient." Ruby huffed before mumbling out a string of curses and what could quite possibly be death threats as she untangled the wires.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs came up behind her and noticed the box the record player had been resting on was full of old records. _Obviously..._

"Nothing." She scowled at the player. "Just wondering where your brother or whoever lives with you here has gone." She looked up, catching his gaze in hers.

"My brother doesn't live with me."

"Then who-" She squinted her eyes.

"My family did." He was hardly going to start spilling his guts to some random one night stand he'd picked up just to use her for the one reason he'd found her for.

"Where are they now?" She frowned. '_Did'? _What had happened? He'd better not be one of those psycho freaks who'd killed their family or something. But then again he just looked like a lonely guy who needed a drink and a good night; he seemed like that kind of lonely guy... She was the one that started the conversation with him anyway.

"Not here." Gibbs answered, snapping out of her gaze. _How did this end up being a trip down memory lane?_

"Oh..." She'd rather not push it any further. "Hey, I think I saw some music in that box." Changing the subject, Ruby started pulling multiple records out of the box and scanning over them, trying to find a track; or whatever the name music on a record was called – that she knew of.

Gibbs rummaged through the box of records, giving Ruby several to look through.

They were _hers._ His beloved.

He couldn't bear to give them away but he couldn't bear to play them without her cheerily humming along. It was the same with the rest of her possessions;

It'd hurt him to look at them, it'll also hurt him even more if he were to part with them.

"No way!" Ruby nibbled on her lip seductively as she revealed the cover of the record to Gibbs.

"What's that one?" Gibbs answered her, clearing his throat and all stirred memories.

"Jace Everett. You _own_ a Jace Everett." She eyed him as if she was trying to see into him. "I wouldn't have had you down for a Jace Everett kinda guy."

Ruby took the record out of it's sleeve and moved over to the record player where she lifted the needle then placed the record over the middle.

She put the needle on the record and turned up the volume.

The air immediately filled with dark and sultry guitar tones.

Ruby stalked over to where Gibbs stood, waiting for her. She moved into his personal space, not letting a sliver of nothingness between them. Slowly sliding her hands up his chest, over his collarbone, up to his shoulders Ruby moved her fingers between his jacket and shirt beneath, pushing the silver fabric to hang around his elbows. Following the piece of clothing's movement with her fingers, she gripped his biceps where she used him to balance her weight to kiss him roughly on the lips; he still tasted like bourbon and the cold night air. "Where did you say your bedroom was?" Ruby smirked against his lips, sighing quietly at the growing need to him barbering inside her. "Or... you could show me?"

_**A/N:** Oh noes! A cliff hanger! MUHAHAHA! Sorry I had to leave it there, guys. I'm having to think about how I'm going to have to write a yummy sex scene without it being too overly graphic and not fitting into 's new guidelines & rules etc... If you have any pointers – please tell me. Thanks. Oh and if you think you know what Jace Everett track they're playing tell me that too! ;)_

_Hope you enjoyed reading. I'll try and update soon. recently joined College so updates will be sporadic. :')_

_Please review! :)_

_DCIPHOENIX_


	8. Our Night Together

_**Disclaimer, A/N & Summary:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story and probably many more..._

_Thanks to all that have stayed with this story and have continued reading and reviewing._

_This is the eighth and sexiest chapter guys, hold onto your asses. Thank you to those who have kept with it, faved, followed and most importantly, to me – reviewed! Keep with it guys! :) _

_On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!_

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter Eight**

"I'd happily show you." He threw a boyish grin, the kind that ignited the pre-existant tingle in her body. He tossed his jacked away.

Gibbs met her open mouth with his own in a hard and hungry kiss, inhaling deeply against her skin, caging her sunken cheeks in his hands he trapped locks of her chocolate-brown hair. Pushing her jacket off her arms and off her shoulders, before throwing it away carelessly to join his own. Half copying his earlier movement, only he, being rewarded with endless untouched creamy pale skin. Feeling the sensation within him build with each second he touched her.

Lust. Need. Arousal.

Who was he kidding? - He just wanted her and he wanted her bad. Wanted, painfully to tear the feeling out of him and make her feel it too.

He had her half on her back, pushing the material of her dress up her thighs, while hungrily devouring her mouth, piercing her lips with his tongue. Covering her body, protectively, possessively with his own.

She traced the line of his jaw with her long, deft fingers, before pushing them down his chest. Soft flesh meeting hard muscle, replacing her fingers with her teeth and tongue momentarily.

Undoing the buttons on his shirt to lift it away from him she touched the offered bare flesh, trailing her fingernails over his skin then hanging her wrists limply around his neck. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and pinned her to the mattress, kissing her once more, one last bruising kiss before pulling away to grasp her feet, taking off her heeled shoes. He heard that arousing, oddly comforting laughter as he touched the flesh of her feet, tickling her slightly before leaning over and kissing the inside of her thigh, moving his lips further up to where here skin was warmer, softer... "If you like that, God knows what you're gonna make of what comes next." He smoothed his hands over her kissed skin.

Gibbs peered up at her to find she was breathing heavily through her mouth, her chest rising and falling which from his current position, was something short of entertaining. Crawling over her body to touch her soft lips with his own in a vain bid to relax her, Gibbs pushed the straps of her dress down her arms. When they would budge no further, he touched his fingers to the hem, fisting his hands in it and pulling it over her head then discarding it. Leaving her slightly bewildered, him slightly groaning inside at her pulling him over her, feeling his rough clothing brush across her now bare skin.

Ruby nipped his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth before sliding her tongue into his. Tasting him for the umpteenth time this night, exploring each other's mouths as he fought with her clothing...

He needed more, much more.

Gibbs raised himself slightly, looking over at her now bare flesh, she was truly beautiful.

Ruby looked into his eye as he eyed her chosen underwear.

Black lace.

_Oh, God._ Why'd she chosen black lace?

He made to unclothe her further but was stopped by her small hands on his chest. "You have way too many clothes on." Her hands went to his belt where she unbuckled it and slipped it from a few loops. "Off."

He did as he was told, unbuttoning his trousers, he took them off and threw them away from the bed before removing his shirt and t-shirt, both items joining the growing pile of clothing. He crawled over her once again, to kiss her on the collarbone. His hot breath warming her skin, tickling every fibre it touched. "Mm, is that enough for you?"

Her answer was pulling down the waistband of his boxers a fraction before letting go and hearing it meet again with his skin. A flicker of lust visible in her eyes. Still, was she able to control him as she lay beneath him, at his mercy, as his needs. "Off." She tapped her fingertip on his waistband before he pulled them off too.

"That's better..." Ruby practically purred feeling his hot flesh touch hers. She kept her eyes trained on his lips, silently beckoning him to do what she so desperately needed from him right now.

"You happy now?" The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly before he lent on his forearms either side of her to kiss her gently on the lips, trailing them around to her pulse point, sucking on it.

Ruby sat up only to push him down on the bed into a lazy sitting position to once again straddle him, feeling the throbbing in her lower stomach grow as she moved over him, her legs hanging loosely over his hips, feeling his growing hardness beneath her, brush against the black lace to her entrance making her gasp.

"Undress me." She whispered against his lips, both pairs as dry as the other's as she licked her own, catching her tongue on his as she moved to kiss him. Running her hands through his silver nape hair.

"Gladly." He half growled in her ear, pulling her to him. Positioning her over his lap for the second time, his bare chest flush against hers, he peppered the skin of her neck with kisses. Alternating in open mouthed butterfly kisses and the ones he'd already used on her to lure her back to his. Gibbs reached around to her bra's fastening, undoing then discarding the piece of clothing. Gibbs pressed his mouth to her breast, just above her heart, feeling it beat rapidly within. Feeling himself throb underneath her, needing to be joined with her, in her. To feel her wet heat around him, to taste her, thrust deep inside her...

He pushed his fingers into the hem of her panties, fingering the lace before having her fully bare in his arms. Gibbs moved his hand to her wet folds, rubbing the hypersensitive bud of nerves with a single thick finger.

She cried out, fisting her hand into his short hair as his finger neared towards her entrance.

Her guttural moan causing his already throbbing erection beg for her touch. He ran his fingers over her wetness before she tore his hand away. Pressing her lips to his she wove her hand between them, running a single finger over his hardness. "Stop teasing. I want you." She breathed.

_Hope you enjoyed reading! I did! ;) I'll try and update soon. :)_

_Please review! :)_

_DCIPHOENIX_


	9. Boat, bourbon, basement

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story and probably many more..._

_Thanks to all that have stayed with this story and have continued reading and reviewing._

_**A/N: **Hanky-panky alert! ;)_

_**Summary: **On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!_

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter Nine**

She pressed her dry lips once more to his, positioning her legs around his back, opening, widening her legs. Ruby felt the head of his member brush against her wetness and stay at the junction at her thighs. It only took one look at her dilated pupils and parted lips with her tongue snaking out to wet the pair to know that he had to get to business...

Gibbs threw her on her back, holding her by the hips, he positioned himself directly over her, his chest to hers. His need to hers.

He grasped himself in hand, finding, knowing they were both equally turned on. He rubbed himself against her folds, hearing her gasp gently, he wanted to turn that airy gasp into pleads and moans of his name. Gibbs pushed himself gently into her, feeling her tense. Easing himself down, he heard her shrill whimper, then felt the dig of small fingernails into his back.

Gibbs more than knew he should have let her ride him, let her on top to ensure they both would get the best night from the other. But all decency and niceties went out the window soon as he'd gotten her naked.

So that's all he was to her.

A one night stand; a warm body for the night. Ruby curled herself into her lover's sheets, facing the wall. Not feeling the warmth from the bed only the hot, salt tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the pillow.

Ruby pushed the sheets away from her, bending down to pick up her thrown away underwear from the floor. She redressed herself quickly before finding her dress and cardi also on the floor.

Afterwards, she padded to the bathroom, holding her breath, not trying to make any noise that would wake the sleeping man. Once there she redressed herself further before pulling an elastic from her wrist and tying up the loose, messy strands of dark hair; thrown out of place by the bout of sex.

It was then when she looked into the medical cabinet mirror. Pressing her finger into the rims below each eye, Ruby wiped any left over make-up that had not rubbed off on the pillow when she'd tried to sleep after him having his way with her... The mere thought of him touching her had her body being both turned on and repulsed. Prying open the cabinet door her eyes laid on a small tub of aspirin.

Her body wasn't hurting. She didn't even bleed.

_But one for the road maybe?_ Just in case the pain decided to kick in after the fuzz of alcohol and post-coital buzz had dissipated.

Ruby saw the shadowy figure of her night's lover creep down the hall's walls before soon appearing at the door. "Wondered where you'd got to." He smirked before his face dropped at her upset expression. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She lied and hid her fist behind her back. "You were rough with me." Ruby faked a blush. "Needed painkillers."

"Oh." There was a rush of disgust and pride in his gut, making it twist into a painful knot. "Well don't take them, not at your age." He nodded to her once concealed hand.

"Never mind. I want a taxi." Ruby demanded.

"It's late. Just stay the night-" He went to pull her smaller body in for an embrace but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me. Don't want you to touch me. I wanna taxi."

"I just want you to stay the night because I'm not letting you outta my sight like this." His tone softened.

Gibbs held the door open for her and let her pass him. Once in his room he threw her a look when she wouldn't get in. "I'm not gonna try anything on with you." Gibbs tossed her a t-shirt to sleep in. "I'm not like that."

Ruby brushed any tear marks from her cheeks with her hand before taking it from him then replacing her dress with it before reluctantly climbing into his bed.

Many hours had passed but Ruby still couldn't find her needed rest, nor sleep for that matter. She threw the sheets off her for the second time that night and crept out of his room, into the passageway outside and down the stairs before finding her way into his basement. Ruby patted the wall for a light-switch, after clicking it on she, barefoot made her way to the skeleton of a boat in the middle. Close to immediately her nose filled with a heady, itchy smell of sawdust. The air was thick of it, that and the stale, rancid stench of alcohol.

Ruby ran her index finger partially down one of the boat's ribs, before doing the same with all her fingers.

The unfinished boat took up nearly all the room, the light wood catching the little light she was in as she eyed up each rib, standing higher than her.

She moved over to the workbench, full of tools and paperwork, nail jars and near-empty bottles of bourbon. Pulling the stopper out of one, she sniffed the contents and after a wrinkle of her nose, took a sip. Feeling it burn her mouth and throat. No wonder he liked it; you are what you eat – and in Gibbs' case – drink.

After the burning taste had slightly diminished, there was a strong lingering taste. One that was similar to her drink at the bar. But this had more bang for it's buck. Stronger. More powerful.

Soon, the boat, basemen and bourbon became an orangey haze, her head pounded, felt fuzzy from the inside. Hot on the outside. Ruby felt the strong hands of her lover hold her head up to look her in the eye. Jethro came into focus after narrowing her eyes, lowering her eyebrows, she saw him.

Her pupils were wide, her breath smelt of the alcohol she barely held in her hand. Sat, slouched on the workbench she flopped her hands on his chest, swallowed hard and looked at him.

"You want me again?" She slurred, swallowing again before reaching her lips to his.

He moved out of her advances. "No. You're drunk."

"Way to make a girl feel special..." Ruby frowned.

"Why are you down here, getting drunk?" Gibbs asked, steadying her on the workbench after she wobbled slightly.

Ruby pushed him away and hopped off the bench, stumbling to the rib that earlier took to her fascination. "I'm not tellin'." She whimpered.

"Tell me." He went over to her, to catch her if she should fall.

"I'm a virgin... You slept with a virgin, you bastard." She cried and contradicted her outburst by moving into Gibbs' arms and accepting his hug.

**What is it with me and cliffies?! D:**

**Please R&R – hope you enjoyed! :)**


	10. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story and probably many more...

Thanks to all that have stayed with this story and have continued reading and reviewing.

**A/N: **LUSTFUL GIBBS TIME! :DDDD

**Summary: **On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter Ten**

She sniffled untimely as he held her loosely in his arms.

It had taken an age to implore her to retire; first she had been reluctant to lay with him after he'd taken something from her so quickly, stupidly.

Then she'd asked for him to stay up whilst she sobered up with a black coffee of his.

He'd given her the drink but only when she had promised to sleep afterwards regardless of what happened afterwards.

Gibbs had led her by the hand to the bedroom once more as her body relaxed from the warm drink and his comforting words while he persuaded her to rest for the night. He had kissed her goodnight on the cheek then pulled her into his arms. Urging her to sleep as he searched his mind for a way to get her out of his house in the early hours of the morning, make sure she was unharmed the morning after and forget this night.

Feeling her steady breathing and calm rise and fall of her chest. Gibbs, moving closer to the form of his partner for the night and encouraged sleep to come as well, to quickly reach him.

/NCIS\\

Valenti opened her eyes to the empty bed of her lover. She ran a hand over the sheets for warmth. There was none. When she strained her ears, there was a sound of running water being turned off as she sat up, quiet but definite. Blinking a few times to ready her eyes to the bright sun light, Ruby looked over her silver haired man. He was still damp from his early morning shower as he came into the room. The towel at his hips dared to fall as he neared her sleepy body. Looking over at the chest of drawers next to him Gibbs whispered softly in her ear. His hot breath tickled her skin as it had the _unfortunate _night before. "I'm gonna get dressed then get a coffee, you want one?" He brushed a lock of mussed hair from her eye.

"That'd be great." She half smiled then climbed out of his bed, moved out the room so he could get dressed in peace. Then finding her clothes on the bottom edge of the bed where she had left them the night before; she quickly grabbed them then got out of his way and dressed in the bathroom down the corridor.

Minutes after, she felt his shadow creep over her now covered skin. Gibbs stood in the bathroom door, dressed in an immaculate silver suit. It matched his hair perfectly and made his skin look all the more sunned. "You get ready for work quicker than I, Officer." She smiled, all hatred seemed to have disappeared by something during the night. _Was this guy's coffee that good? _She turned to face him.

"Practise." He smirked back and frowned just slightly. "'Officer?' I didn't tell you where I worked, did I?"

"Nope. Last night, you know when I... um, I had a look in your pockets. No real reason." Ruby shrugged and pulled at her sun dress, so it didn't bunch around her waist and thighs as much.

"I'm not a cop, I'm a Special Agent." Gibbs replied, as flippant as he could.

Her reply was a bemused blank look.

"Navy cop, basically. NCIS; Naval Criminal Investigative Service - we investigate crime dealing with Marines and the Navy."

She nodded and her smile appeared on her lips again. "Ah," she pouted and pointed a finger at him and his outfit. "Ex-Marine, right. That's why you're so..." Ruby tried to straighten an already perfect suit. "Perfect."

Standing directly in front of him, she pressed her lips to his. As a silent thanks and a message of need in her eyes as she did so. "You're perfect."

Gibbs took a breath as if to contradict her.

She pressed a finger to his mouth. "Even if you did take something I will never be able to get back." She exhaled deeply and kept her hands in his suit. "Now, where's that coffee?"

Leaving the small, white room in tandem, they'd fixed and drank their coffees in near silence. The other not sure what to say to their warm body for the night. Only speaking when putting the right ingredients in the coffee to perfect it to the way they liked it.

Gibbs kept his as it is, but she had to look around his kitchen for milk and sugar to put in hers.

He'd insisted that she wouldn't need anything else in her coffee as the night before – she'd drank it no problem.

But she had altered it anyway.

Occasionally brushing his hand against hers, he took a minute to look over his lover's features. She looked the same as she did the night before. Felt the same, yet smelt differently. "Wish it could've been better for you." Gibbs considered the reasons for her thoughtful expression.

"It was fine. Had to happen sooner or later, didn't it?" She looked him in the eye then slowly, tentatively moved a single finger under his eye to feel the dark bags she had unfortunately created on him. "Weren't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Taking her hand away from himself, Gibbs cleared his throat and held her carefully by the wrist. Hard enough to stop her from leaving. Soft enough to not hurt her further. "Too late." Gibbs then pulled her closer to him and settled her on his lap. Feeling her expectedly tense, he released his grip. "I can't undo what I did to you. But at least I can do it again, better this time."

"You mean..." She blinked at what he was suggesting for them to do.

"Sure you can get it up again, Agent?" _God, he better. _She needed a better time than the hell he'd inflicted within her last night. Settling herself fully on him, Ruby ran her hands over each layer of his clothing. Her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she explored him.

Already, somewhere deep inside of her, wanting a round two from him. She kissed him on the mouth one last time before shifting her small hands to his belt. Feeling his hands on her bare skin, she nibbled his ear lobe. "Mm, I'll help you if you can't." She nuzzled herself against him.

Gibbs the pad of his thumb over her lower lip and kissed her roughly before moving his hands to her waist. "That's what I was hoping."

**Decided to keep this as a T Rated. A very daring, dark and naughty T. But, hey, ho. If you want me up to up it a bit further to an M and so this fiction gets less reviews than what it's getting but will be more sexy, sure! It'll be a safe M, just to let you know. Tell me in your review what I should do, thanks! :) _Hope you enjoyed, please review! __Thank you for reading! Praise, prodding and criticism - now if you dare! _**

**DCIPHOENIX.**


	11. Accidental?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story and probably many more...

Thanks to all that have stayed with this story and have continued reading and reviewing.

**Summary: **On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Three months later**_

The sun glinted off randomly parked street. It made searching around for anything that could've already been over looked all the more difficult. Crime scene, or a person looking for a lost belonging. It would have been hard for both. Gibbs looked around the outside of the park shelter. Hexagonal in shape, made out of wood and capable of keeping the rain off of someone seeking a dry area from the onslaught of sudden weather. Perfect for a way to hide away from rain, light wind and as well somewhere to kill, kidnap or abuse someone.

"Alright, you know the routine. DiNozzo, sketch and shoot. McGee, go find Duck. Ziva, help Tony." It was such a perfected drill.

"What about you, boss?" _Very _Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo piped up.

Gibbs looked the younger Agent over from head to toe in a glance and saw him visabily shrink in height.

"You'll be doing what you always do-" DiNozzo briskly ran with his tail between his legs, wincing when out of sight at Gibbs' ever stern and cold atmospheric presence. Which had noticeably grown worse over the weeks...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs took in the bare grassy hills, broken up by a gravelly path, separating the plains of land for people to use for picnics, dog walking, playing with their children. Or running away from a murder. There was little to no evidence at the scene to tell as to say what happened. There was a bloody knife and a smashed cell. But no body, no cold corpse for Duck to examine. But they had brought him out anyway. It could've been hidden away for starters. The main road easily led away from the park, a car could have, might have crawled along the side walk and quickly took out the unsuspecting victim from behind. _Even though using a gun would have been more helpful. _Then bundled the body into the boot of the car, accidentally leaving tid-bits of evidence for Gibbs and his team to pull to pieces and investigate as to what had previously transpired.

A truck rumbled to a stop, it's side caught Gibbs' attention and the high, naked sun in the afternoon sky. The side read 'FBI' in big white letters on a background of black. _Subtle._ Soon, the bare grass was full of priceless volunteers, cadets and a handful of Agents watching from afar. "Gum?" Fornell appeared at his side and held out a packet of gum to Gibbs.

The taller man shook his head. "So, Tobias. What have we done to earn such help from the Bureau?" He ever so slightly raised an eyebrow, a scarce amount of sarcasm laced his voice.

"Call it a favour, Jethro. Heard of those? Friends do them now and then." The FBI Agent ate the piece of gum himself and went to join the rest of his Agency.

Gibbs huffed to himself and traced the path left by the evidence. All metaphorical fingers

currently pointed to the victim getting stabbed outside the shelter then moving into the now taped off area to unsuccessfully make a call for help. Hence the smashed phone. What happened next was a mystery still. His eyes drifted upwards to the sun, the bright ball of fire surprised everyone on an overcast Spring morning. But even Tony noted that it made their comings and goings of the busy day ahead just a bit better. Pulling his NCIS issue cap down a little as it stopped the sun from further spoiling his investigating skills, he stepped under the crime scene tape and bumped into a small figure who yelped and stumbled back so the Agent could stand upright.

_What the actual hell? _Gibbs suddenly widened his eyes as far as they could go and righted the cadet on her feet.

"Well, well, well. We meet again." Valenti smirked. Her eyes swimming with the belief that their encounter was her doing.

"What are you doing here? Why are you working for the FBI?" Gibbs gaped and looked over her FBI jacket and cap, a long thin ponytail poked from the back of the baseball cap. It shook as she laughed, taken aback at his questions.

"Jethro, tsk, now even a _how have you been? _Well, the answer to your unasked question - I've been good. Great. I'm here on a crime scene if you've not gathered by the loads of cadets and Agents? I'm a _cadet, Agent._" She nodded, proud. "For you, if you'd want?" Valenti pulled her lower lip into her mouth and quirked her head to one side before walking up to him, somehow forgotten all the pain he'd once inflicted. "As I thought after our little get together all those many weeks ago, that one more help in this world, working along side you." A slight frown crossed her face. "Would help you from not repeating it."

Gibbs looked her over as she spoke to him, uncomfortable as he adjusted his jacket and gun holster. When she'd finished, he looked her straight in the eye.

"But who am I to think that, I'm just a lowly cadet." She melodramatically lay her hand over her heart and pouted.

Gibbs smirked at her action and waggled a finger in her general direction. "Your jacket's too big." He then took his cap off and ran a hand over his mussed hat hair.

She threw a look at him and unzipped it, took it off herself and folded it in her arms. "_You've_ not answered my question yet." Valenti pouted again and mimicked his earlier expression. "Am I yours, Agent Gibbs?" She'd be a proud, certified liar if she didn't enjoy watching his gaze drag over her naked arms.

He swore she purred as there was a so slight narrowing of her eyes when she had stopped speaking. "Would it mean getting a date out of you?" He half chuckled and dropped his defensiveness. "You can be mine for today. I need more eyes around here, Fornell's helped for once." Gibbs looked around the now tight space in the shelter he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "How about we meet tonight at nine. No pressure."

She nodded, almost happily as she answered him. Never taking her eyes away from his. "I'll pick the place."

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**_

_**Thank you for reading! Praise, prodding and criticism - now if you dare! **_

**DCIPHOENIX**


	12. Need

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story and probably many more...

Thanks to all that have stayed with this story and have continued reading and reviewing.

**Summary: **On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter Twelve**

Gibbs strolled into the bull pen, a little calmer than normal and sporting a coffee for each of his Team. As well as the noticeable bounce in his step. Each one came to take what was theirs as well as any condiments that they preferred with their coffee.

They all quietly thanked him and backed away to their desks.

Once back at his, the younger Agent spoke to him. "Boss, good you're here. Uh, I mean..." DiNozzo fumbled his words and actions as he just gestured at the direction to the morgue. "Duck called up, then came up whilst you were out for coffee. He has something."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, got up and walked over to the elevator.

The door to hissed and rolled open to expose Doctor Ducky Mallard checking up on a man of smaller height and weight.

"Ah, Jethro. It'd nice of you to come by. Say hello to our victim." Duck opened his hands to the wounded man in his care with gloved hands. "Petty Officer Carter here suffered a stab wound when he was unfortunately attacked, mugged. When our poor fellow, here wouldn't turn over his goods, the attacker stabbed him in the back and searched him anyway."

"Was pretty horrid. I ran off as soon as I was able." Petty Officer Carter wheezed. "Got to a hospital just in time."

"Yes, well. The Petty Officer managed to take the knife out – luckily didn't hit anything major – then attacked the attacker himself!" Ducky finished, astonished.

Gibbs took in the Petty Officer's beaten look. "The guy must have dropped your phone as he was stumbling around, all bloodied. You escaped just in time, I'd say." He nodded to himself.

"Thank you, sir. Thought I was dead for sure." Carter frowned.

"Well you're not, Petty Officer Carter." Agent Gibbs shook his head slightly and stood next to Duck to face the patient. "Got anyone at home, son?"

"A fiancé, kid and a dog, sir." Carter shuffled nervously on the steel slab.

"Go home, Carter, you've helped a lot. Duck, he signed a statement?" Gibbs asked the Doctor.

"Of course, Jethro. Uh, Mister Carter. You're free to go. Glad you got that nasty wound seen to." Doctor Mallard watched the man leave then turned to Agent Gibbs. "Glad that was sorted. Now before you say it, yes; there's a blood sample off to Abby to match to the knife. She is also piecing together the jigsaw of a cell phone. Now all you have to do is fine the attacker's body and I'll be able to put the last piece in _our _little puzzle of an investigation." He handed him Carter's statement.

Gibbs left with an honest smile and nod to the Doctor.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby bounced over to Gibbs at the elevator and jumped him as he emerged from the metal box.

"What ya got, Abs?" He managed to speak out over the booming music in the gothic forensics's lab.

She turned it down by the remote. "Ooh, well, let's see! Petty Officer Carter's blood sample match that which is on the knife." She gestured and moved over to her 'babies'.

Then she turned around to the assembly table. "The phone has got some numbers on it, one is his fiancée, his brother and parents in Arizona and a local vets' we've corroborated his story, Gibbs."

Abby beamed and then rested her gloved hands on his shoulders. "Now all you have to do is find the attacker who attacked the guy which then got attacked!" She grinned.

"Don't remind me." Gibbs grumbled.

"Tsk, that's not very positive, Boss-man." She mused, an ever pleasing smile appeared in her face. She then pushed him in the direction of the elevator. "Go find!"

Agent Gibbs let out a lengthy breath as he stood still on the small box.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Gibbs flicked it open with one hand and put it to his ear. He took a mouthful of coffee before speaking. "Agent Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs. Jethro, good." Tobias tutted into his phone.

"What you want, Tobias?" Gibbs mumbled, unexcited at the man speaking to him twice in the same day, let alone close to two hours.

"Found something in a bush that might be yours, Jethro." Fornell answered back. "Male, Caucasian, blue and dead with a big old stab wound in his gut. Sound right?"

"It does. We'll be right over." He replied.

/NCIS\\

Their house wasn't all that rich. It wasn't even all that close to anywhere, a good walk to the local gas station. But it was lucky there was a reliable bus service on the weekdays. Valenti curiously eyed her friend who was painting her nails a dark colour. Kitty nodded her head in time with the music's beats escaping her oversized headphones.

Ruby exhaled, not too happy with the only person; her only friend that she knew in a mile was ignoring her.

The doorbell rang and the cadet jumped to her feet. It was unnoticed, unheard by her house mate. She quickly opened the door and swung it on herself before Valenti saw who was her visitor.

"Agent Gibbs." He flashed his badge and something of a smile.

She acknowledged his reason as to why he was on her doorstep.

"Kit, get in the other room or somethin', will ya?!" She yelled over her shoulder.

It earned a glare and scowl from her friend, though this action went unnoticed by Ruby, herself.

"What's wrong, Agent?" She smirked when Kitty left the room and slammed the door behind her. "You know, I should be mad at you. Not talking for all this time and then you ask me out on a date?" Ruby raised a brown eyebrow and opened the front door further so he could step inside.

"I suppose..." He frowned and watched her shut then lock the door.

"But," she dragged her teeth ever so slowly over her lower lip. "I'm not mad." She ran her hands over his broad shoulders and chest. "Anything but." Ruby continued. Bunching her hands in his jacket, she then pushed him with the slightest effort in the direction of a closed off room. "You trust me, Jethro?" The innocence in her voice made him blink at first but then answered her with a nod.

"Good." She took him by the hand and led him into a bedroom.

A dark, black as sin bed with matching curtains made up close to all the small room. It was in the left corner of the room as she pulled at him to go over to it. A chest of drawers and wardrobe stood next to him and the door. Ruby hummed gently as he stood at the side of her bed. Taking off her wind breaker, she smiled and licked her lips. "I trust you can undress yourself?" Invading his personal space, she pushed her fingers into the gap between his shirt and jacket. Her darkened eyes never left his as she made swift, quick unbuttoned his under-shirt, undid his belt and zipped open his trousers.

"I'll leave the rest to you." She smirked at his lingering gaze on her chest, breasts and hands after she unhanded him.

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**_

_**Thank you for reading! Praise, prodding and criticism - now if you dare! **_

**DCIPHOENIX**


	13. Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or the rest of the characters at the bull pen; I just wanted to use them for this story and probably many more...

Thanks to all that have stayed with this story and have continued reading and reviewing.

**A/N: **Unlucky thirteen? Hmm, don't think so. So hope not!

**Summary: **On a dark and dreary night in DC Gibbs has an unexpected visitor, from his past, a past he's never forgotten, soon his night doesn't look so dreary, but why is she here? Who is she? Gibbs/OC maybe Gibbs/Abby Gibbs/Jenny Tony/Ziva I'll try & cover all bases, keep ya all happy!

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Her breathing was calm and even as she lay in the crook of his arm. If he couldn't see the gentle, slight flutter of her eyelids. He would believe she was sleeping. Dusk streaked easily into the room. The trees outside, poorly hid their home from the day's sun. Placed around the house, but never directly in front of a window. It made for great entertainment on nights of celebration; able to get a crystal clear view of the fireworks, distant bonfires or to get the literal first scent of a near barbecue where the house mates could accidentally on purpose drop by for a quick chat and end up staying for the family's barbecue. It was also handy for a wild guess as to what time it was. The orangey rays of the sun crept partly over them, over the floor. "That, this shouldn't have happened." Gibbs, her lover's dark dulst tones drifted over her ears.

"What, why?" Valenti furrowed her brow.

"Because," he pressed his nose into her cheek and nuzzled at her temple. "I gotta go back to work." Gibbs pressed a kiss to her skin.

"Mm, I know. But you'll be back later, right. I don't want this to be goodbye." Relieved was the description of the feelings, emotions currently coursing through her small frame. Right now, if she looked in a dictionary, under that word – there would be a picture of her in the definition of it. Ruby titled her neck so he would ran his lips over her already thorughly kissed skin.

Gibbs got up with her still laying half on him. She clawed at the bedding to cover herself up, groaning at the loss of contact as he stepped into the pooled sunlight. "Me neither." He looked over at her bed hair, the chocolate wavy curls around her head made her looks all the more seductive, alluring - he could go on but stopped himself before he stopped at hers any longer.

"So you'll be back later, right?" She smiled, contemplating while crossing her fingers out of his sight. Whilst she curled up, arms around her knees, she sat up in the double bed.

He nodded, focused on redressing himself. Trousers, t-shirt, shirt and jacket before patting them down to straighten out any wrinkles that would give the appearance of them being dishevelled or on the floor of a lover's home. "Of course. If not, I'll get a message to you, by phone, computer. Or even carrier pigeon." Gibbs crossed a smile with a smirk at his own joke and kissed her, not as a message of goodbye.

Ruby watched her lover leave and as she heard the front door close, she allowed herself a grin to spread across her lips and to fall backwards into the plump mattress and pillow. Life was good.

/NCIS\\

Gibbs snook up on Ducky relaxing by his desk. He was unaware of the Special Agent's presence in the white room. The clinical metal and cold temperature made it all the more daunting according to Abby. He remembered vividly as to when he was told of her autopsy phobia. The young girl had every right to be worried. Not one week after she had spoken to him about it; there was a terrorist holding some of his people hostage down there. Oddly enough that had righted her phobia. Now she comes and goes as easily as himself.

There was no sign of Palmer, which meant the young man was running an errand. Or parking the Medical Examiner's truck.

"What ya got, Duck?" He spoke when reaching his old friend. Gibbs saw an old tatty book in his lap and a steaming cup of tea in his hand. It wasn't often when he's come down from the bullpen and find him taking a minute out. It wasn't usual of Gibbs, himself to leave his work to spend time with a lover. His friend and colleague flinched as he didn't see the taller man come into the room.

"Jethro. You're liable to give me a heart attack if you carry on like that!" He chastised the man beside him and took a sip of freshly brewed tea.

"Any news on your dead guy?" Gibbs asked, forgetting the flood of images behind his lids as he remembered making love to his girl.

Ducky brushed off after jumping out of his skin. Pulling on a pair of gloves, he moved over to the body. "There's a fairly deep stab wound, in his chest which just nicked his heart which means this poor fellow died because his own heart drowned in its own blood." Shaking his head, he sounded disgusted and reached for the cadaver's head. "There's slight bruising to the occipital lobe, meaning he fell where the FBI agents found him." Ducky sighed, pointing to his hands. "Apart from the scratches on his hands – probably from where he attacked his victim before coming to his own end, there's nothing else I can tell you. Only that he had an unusually large heart and a mean of steak and chips before his demise." He solemnly ended.

Ducky nodded his thanks to Gibbs coming down and paying him a visit.

Just as Gibbs made for the door. "Oh!" Duck exclaimed and winced ever so slightly, creating a comical expression on the Doctor's face. "I sent a few samples up to Miss Sciuto before your arrival. Just traces from his fingernails and blood."

Gibbs waved the Doctor goodbye as a sign he heard before he exited before riding the elevator to his forensics expert.

"Well, look what the cold corpse brought in." Abby smiled and turned her attention to her new work on the main screen on the far wall. "The blood was a match to that on the knife, I need not tell you how hard it was for me to isolate two blood samples from that on the knife-"

"Abbs, anything on the fingernail traces?" He interrupted her before she began to rant exuberantly at how she managed to do her work. As much as he enjoyed watching her perform with a passion – he really did need this wrapped up as soon as possible.

"Of course, oh great one!" She gave a mock salute and showed his the comparison microscope. "There's hair from our victim, a few dog hairs and skin. Nasty!" She grimaced and looked Gibbs over. "You okay, boss-man?"

Gibbs' gaze moved into her own and he shook his head. "I need a coffee and a good night's sleep, but other than that. I'm fine."_ More than fine._

Abby nodded in dismissal and took in his slightly crumpled clothes. With an arch of her eyebrow and a comical way of asking him for a Caf-POW by curling her lips into an expression made her face only a mother could love. He's promised her one the next time he journeyed down into her lab.

Gibbs had left her curious eyes soon after. Of course he was okay, he was more than that. He had a woman waiting for him as he finished up with his work. Right now, he would abandon his work to be with her.

He wanted nothing more than to touch her. Valenti's skin had smelt like oranges as he kissed her neck, her collar bone and the sunken skin around them. It made his exploration of her all the more vivid. That and the sunlight stretching out all over her skin made his fingers itch desperately to move over her, she had let him undress her then as she lay beneath him, he'd began to kiss and touch her places he'd dreamt of doing to her as time had passed between them. Then it was her small fingers over his member that had broken his attempts to explore each inch of her, a small breathy gasp of laughter escaped her full bud lips as he grunted her name. Ruby's hands had then wandered upwards and left him alone. Laying underneath him, she'd ran her fingernails over close to each part of his bare skin. Begging, pleading for him to climax within her made their encounter more than a pleasure to remember. He would always remember her, their time time together and the way she gasped in his ear and arched herself into him when he thrust his body on, into hers. He would abandon near everything right now to be with her again.

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**_

_**Thank you for reading! Praise, prodding and criticism - now if you dare! **_

**DCIPHOENIX**


End file.
